An artificial sweetener known as dipeptide sweetener, which is actually aspartyl phenylalanine methyl ester has been developed in recent years, but has not yet come into actual commercial use. The dipeptide sweetener is about 150 times as sweet as sugar, which means that it is about one half as sweet as saccharine.
Compositions have been prepared, as in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,311 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,312 in which the dipeptide sweetener is mixed with various ingredients in order to try to approach a sweetness which is as close as possible to that of natural sugar. While the compositions of these patents does provide this effect, due to the fact that the dipeptide sweetener is only one half as sweet as saccharine, relatively large amounts of the dipeptide sweetener are required, which is particularly undesirable in view of the relatively high price of the dipeptide sweetener.